Dog's Name
by Pieree
Summary: [Manhwa: Hot Blooded Girl] Kenapa Ha Jie dan Han Seo memilih nama Doberman untuk geng mereka? Hanseo/Hajie. R&R?


**summary**

**Kenapa Ha Jie dan Han Seo memilih nama Doberman untuk geng mereka?**

.

.

Saat ini Kang Ha Jie sedang tiduran di atap sekolah, menikmati semilir angin yang membuat helaian rambut pirangnya bergoyang pelan. Kedua mata bulatnya terbuka, lalu dia memandangi gumpalan awan putih yang mengambang di atasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, perutnya berbunyi. Ia mendesah malas sembari memegangi permukaan perutnya yang rata dan keras. "Ahh... aku lapar."

**Srak.**

Mendadak ada sebuah kantung plastik yang menjatuhi mukanya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini!?" Ha Jie yang langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk itu marah. Namun ketika ia melihat wakil penguasa sekolah—wakilnya—yang bernama Jung Han Seo, amarahnya menguap. "Rupanya kau? Hh, dasar menyebalkan..."

Pria berwajah dingin itu tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menaruh putung rokoknya yang masih menyala ke selipan bibirnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Ha Jie.

"Aku ini membawakanmu makanan, bodoh."

"Makanan?" Kedua mata Ha Jie berbinar. Ia acak-acak apa yang berada di dalam kantung plastik berukuran kecil itu. Ternyata ada sebuah kotak sereal yang entahlah bermerek apa. "Waaaa, Han Seo baik! Makasih, yaaaa!"

Pria yang sebenarnya terkenal psikopat itu hanya tertawa, menampilkan wajahnya yang jarang ia tunjukan ke orang lain.

.

.

.

**DOG'S—NAME**

**Hot Blooded Girl by Hwang Mi Ree**

**AR—Alternate Reality**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Jung Han Seo—Kang Ha Jie)**

.

.

**one of one**

-nama geng-

.

.

Dengan memakan sereal yang barusan dibelikan Han Seo untuknya, gadis bertubuh kecil—namun kuat—itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Twerimwa kaswih, yah! Ternywata sereyal ywang kawu bewli enwak!" Ia berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Iya, sama-sama." Han Seo menghela nafas, lalu ia merebahkan punggungnya ke lantai atap. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Nama geng kita. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Ha Jie menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia telan semua sereal yang ada di mulutnya dan kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya..."

"Dasar pikun."

"Hehe, ya sudah, karena aku pikun, pilihin nama geng yang mudah diingat."

"Bagaimana kalau _L__ittle __D__og_?" Han Seo menahan tawanya. "Sama seperti namamu, kan? _Little __D__og_; Kang Ha Jie—"

**Bukh!**

"ENAK SAJA! AKU TIDAK MAU!" Sebuah pukulan pelan namun keras yang diberikan oleh Ha Jie menghantam perut Han Seo. Pria berambut pirang kecoklatan itu tertawa. Ha Jie memang sensi kalau namanya disama-samakan dengan anak anjing.

"Oke. Kalau begitu... _Black Devil_. Itu saran dariku."

"Terlalu alay."

Alis Han Seo naik sebelah. "Jadi, yang menurutmu tidak alay itu yang seperti apa?"

"_The Fear of Darkness_..."

"Memang kau tau artinya?"

"Tidak."

Han Seo tertawa. "Bodoh."

"Lalu apa dong? Kalau nama geng belum ditentukan, semua urusan geng kita ke-_pending_..."

"Makanya, The _Black Devil_ aja."

"Jangan warna hitam. Itu terlalu pasaran."

"_Red Devil_?"

"Itu sebutan untuk _Manchester United_..."

Han Seo mencoba mengganti nama '_black'_-nya. "_The Pink Devil_?"

"Sekalian saja _Lolly Polly_."

"_Fine_. _Lollipop_ saja. Itu bagus."

"Kita itu geng berandalan! Masa nama geng kita _Lollipop_!?" Ha Jie jadi kesal sendiri.

Han Seo menghela nafas malas. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk berpikir. "Oke, nama geng kita _Coca Cola_."

"Itu kan merek nama soda."

"Kalau begitu _Rider_ saja."

"Itu nama merek pakaian dalam!"

"Terserahlah, jangan tanya aku kalau ujung-ujungnya kau pasti menolak."

"Huhhh, ayolah Han Seo! Paling tidak kau tetap harus memberi saran seperti tadi! Ini kan demi kepentingan geng kita!"

"Iya, iyaaa." Han Seo melirikan matanya ke plastik yang berada di pangkuan Ha Jie. Dan ternyata, sereal yang barusan dia berikan kepada Ha Jie telah kosong tak tersisa. Ia tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Ha Jie kebingungan.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kepikiran nama geng kita."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kita gunakan nama anjing?" Han Seo kembali berkata.

"_Bulldog_?"

"Tidak. Itu terlalu jelek."

"Pudel?"

"_Hell_ _no_."

"_Dalmation_?"

"Boleh juga." Ha Jie bergumam. "EH! Tapi aku tidak mau! Aku maunya _Doberman_!" Gadis kelas 11 SMA itu menunjukan wajah cerianya. "Ah! Iya! _Doberman _saja!"

Pria bertubuh tegap itu mendesah malas. "Tuh, kan? Kau selalu tidak mau mendengar saranku."

"Kan tadi sudah—yang menggunakan nama anjing. Makanya yang menentukan sisanya aku!" Ha Jie tertawa.

Ia pun berdiri dan kemudian berlari untuk ke pintu keluar atap. "Aku ingin memberitahu ke yang lain dulu kalau nama geng kita yang sekarang adalah _Doberman_. Kau tunggu di sini saja, ya!"

Han Seo menjawab Ha Jie hanya dengan gerakan tangan.

Setelah Ha Jie turun ke lantai bawah, Han Seo tinggal sendirian di atas sini. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian tertawa. Tertawa kencang. Ia bangkitkan tubuhnya lalu melihat lagi ke sebuah plastik yang didalamnya ada sebuah kotak kardus sereal.

Ha Jie itu... bodoh atau sangat bodoh sih?

Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa makanan yang dia kira sereal itu adalah... makanan anjing?

Tapi berkat itu juga, ia jadi kepikiran untuk memberi nama geng mereka dengan nama anjing. Jadi ia rasa keisengannya sedikit menguntungkan.

Mulai hari ini, nama geng _Doberman_ terbentuk.

Dan hanya Han Seo-lah yang tau dari mana asal nama _Doberman_ didapatkan.

.

.

**the end**

.

.

**my note**

**Oneshot Hot Blooded Girl. Di sini Ha Jie rambutnya pirang. Sedangkan si Han Seo itu pirang kecoklatan. ****Abisnya ****di komik warna rambut mereka terkesan asal, aku jadi nentuin sendiri warna rambut mereka masing-masing, hehe. Oh, ya. Ini humor, tapi humor sederhana.**** Maklum ya kalo ngga lucu.**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


End file.
